


Forgotten

by feralgayanddumbassaoyama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, and its not shown, does it count as major character death if its not the main character and shes already dead?, pls yell at me, this may or may not qualify as angst idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15076418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralgayanddumbassaoyama/pseuds/feralgayanddumbassaoyama
Summary: Annabeth Chase was slowly forgotten as time went on, even by those who should have remembered





	Forgotten

Frederick Chase always forgot.

Little things, big things, he always forgot about them. Sometimes it wasn't so bad, just where his car keys were and such. Sometimes it was worse, his notes for a lecture, but even then it could be worse.

But sometimes it was  _really_  bad.

Like now.

He kept forgetting. Forgetting Annabeth. Forgetting her birthday (July 23), forgetting her middle name (Rose), forget forget forget.

On the bad days, he even forgot when she died (January 19th).

On the  _really_  bad days, Frederick forgot that he'd even had a daughter at all. He hated himself for it.

And he could see that the rest of the world was forgetting, too.

He was one of the only mortals allowed in New Rome, and every year on August 31st they had a festival to remember the heroes of the Second Giant War.

He was old old old, a  _Lar_  now. Dead dead dead, too. He could see some people didn't even know who Annabeth was, not the faintest clue. And at least she had a major legacy to her name, rebuilding Olympus  _and_  New Rome after it had burned down. Most didn't even know her actual name, and she was the most well remembered nowadays.

It was August 31st now, so many many many years later.

"Wait...what was the Prophecy called?"

"What were the heroes names again?"  
  
"Anna...Annabell...Race....yeah, Annabell Race was one I think!"

Frederick considered the name given. Annabell...that sounded familiar. Had his daughter's name been Annabell?

Yes, he decided, her name had been Annabell.

And so one of the greatest demigod heroes of our time was left behind, abandoned in the sands of time, forgotten in the dust.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few months ago when I was feeling melodramatic during theatre class. Not usually a fandom I write for anymore but whatever. Please yell at me for writing this.


End file.
